Time After Time: The Sequel
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Like the title says,it happens after the last episode.There will be pairings,plus all the villains Xiaolin Showdown ever had. UPDATED Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**PT: Okay. I really miss Xiaolin Showdown so here's a fanfic. It happens after the last episode, when Raimondo becomes Shoku warrior. The chapters will be short, but I'll update as soon as possible. Promise.**

"Hey! We've got a new Shen Gong Wu revealed!" Dojo yelled as he hurried into Omi's room.

"Whuh?" Omi flipped over and fell on his feet. He drowsily got up and rubbed his eyes.

"SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo yelled, bursting Omi's eardrums.

In the air 5 minutes later…

Omi rubbed his eyes. Kimiko busily brushed her hair, hoping to come up with a creepy hairdo today. Raimondo just asked Dojo what the Shen Gong Wu was. Clay didn't even try to stay awake. He just tied himself to Dojo and fell asleep hugging his hat.

"What's the Wu?" Raimondo asked, stifling a yawn.

Dojo pulled the Shen Gong Wu scroll out.

"The Shinobi Star," Dojo read. The image showed the figure sticking a shurikan star to his chest. "It allows you to be covered in a black, flexible armor and you can slip through shadows, not to mention make different weapons out of those same shadows and be used as if they were solid steel." The figure throwing knives in a random direction.

Clay, who was awake at last, asked "So, where is it?"

Dojo made a face as he answered, "The Ying-Yang World."

Omi held back a shudder. That was how he became evil and joined Chase Young.

"I've got the Yin yoyo," Clay dug the half out of his hat.

"I've got the Yang yoyo." Kimiko pulled the other half out of her pocket.

The two dragon warriors placed the two halves together.

Omi took it and handed it to the Brazilian Wind dragon. "Raimondo, will you do the honors?"Raimondo took the Shen Gong Wu with a grin. "With pleasure…" he said.

"YIN YANG YOYO!"

_**Please review! I've only had a couple so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PT: Chapter 2 is up! I'd like to thank firecracker-girl and xxFireWarriorxx for their reviews. I will try to write this chapter with more detail. To answer xxFireWarriorxx's post script, this fic will be something like a movie, but there will be something in their future lives I made up, if you know what I mean. Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, there'd be a movie and more seasons for Xiaolin Showdown and the show itself will be more popular. I am not Christy Hui._

The silence in the Yin-Yang World was unnerving. In the prison, prisoners were only just settling back into their gloomy silence, after their little spell with the monks. They had been silent for a long time 1500 years ago, but only about a year ago, they had been aroused as the Chi Guardian had left with the Xiaolin Monks. Chi had been stolen and placed in the Yin-Yang World. An inmate, a certain bean who has never heard of toothpaste, escaped by means of the monks and a little evil wannabe who still sleeps with a nightlight and fears toilets. At last, there was something the prisoners could actually think about. Only, it had been what seemed like an eternity since there was anything new. For the Chi Guardian was returned, the monks didn't need to return and no more Shen Gong Wu were brought there, meaning that no more Silver Manta Rays could explode in midair.

Today must have been blessed, as suddenly, a portal opened up in midair. Before you could say 'O.o', the giant, 40-foot dragon by the name of Dojo stopped flying in midair as the portal closed…and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the monks (and Dojo) screamed as they fell towards the Yin-Yang World's cloudy ground. "Remind me next time that Dojo can't fly in the Yin-Yang World!" Raimondo yelled at Omi.

"Shut down Raimondo!" Omi screamed, "It is you who are leader!"

"You're the smart one! Besides, it's 'shut up', Omi!"

"Incoming!" Dojo yelled.

As the dust cleared from Dojo's vveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrry smooth landing, the Chi Guardian awakened…

"Look at all the pretty stars," Dojo mumbled as he got up, now back to his 'gecko' form.

"Oof!" Raimondo gasped as he tried to get Clay off of him.

Omi and Kimiko got up and dusted themselves.

Clay carefully got up and backed away from Raimondo, rubbing his back.

"Well," Kimiko commented nonchalantly as she watched Raimondo crick his back, "So much for the almighty leader."

Raimondo glared as he stood up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dojo cut him off. He twisted into weird shapes and spun around desperately.

"Hurry UP!" he shrieked, "This Wu gives me measles."

(Crickets chirp)

The monks stared for a real long time. Then, in unison:

"EW!!!!!"

A While Later…

"I think the Wu is in the prison," Kimiko said thoughtfully. Raimondo blanched, but his head chanted the same thing. _Prison…Prison…Prison…_

"Absolutely! I say we go over to the prison, take the Shinobi Star and blow this taco stand." Raimondo declared, trying not to look at Kimiko.

"They have tacos here?" Omi asked stupidly.

Raimondo wanted to strangle himself. Clay slapped himself and Dojo sweat-dropped. Kimiko stared.

"Huh?!" Omi looked completely clueless, that cute little cheeseball.

The rest of the monks shook their heads and decided to leave that question unanswered.

"Let's go," Raimondo said and then started in the direction of the prison. The rest of the monks shrugged and followed him. They haven't gone more than 5 yards when, out of nowhere, a stand just appeared.

The monks screamed, then stared at the sight before them.

The stand was all yellow, with a giant sombrero on the top. The sombrero was yellow as well, with zigzags, green and red, around the spot sombreros usually have zigzags. On the front of the stand, a giant steaming taco bore the sign, a giant, neon red sign:

**FREE TACOS**

Omi yelped in delight. "There really are tacos here!" he squealed. The taco guy in the stand stared. Not really becoming of a Shoku warrior.

Omi rushed up. He didn't have any breakfast today, being woken up by Dojo at 4:54A.M. for the new Wu.

The monks followed him silently, too stunned to speak.

"Two tacos please!" Omi said excitedly.

He squinted at the menu next to the taco guy.

"Chicken tacos! Parrot style!" Omi beamed.

Omi happily chomped on his taco as his friends stared at him. Dojo exploded from his spot on Clay's hat.

"SHEN GONG WU!!!!!!!"

There was another shriek from our favorite cheeseball.

He lifted his head. There, clamped between his teeth was a blackish silver shurikan, its four sharp points gleaming.

"The shurikan star!" Raimondo yelled, plucking the star from Omi's mouth.

Kimiko made a face.

"Yes!" Dojo yelled, obviously relieved that measles won't start randomly coming out of his scales.

"Let us suck this taco stand!" Omi yelled triumphantly.

(Crickets chirping)

"Uhh…yeah…right…" Kimiko muttered.

"LET'S BLOW THIS TACO STAND!" Raimondo yelled, ignoring Omi's scream of "That too!"

Raimondo took the Yin-Yang Yoyo from his pocket.

"Yin-Yang Yoyo!"

As the newly made Shoku warriors left the inky kanji world, the prisoners were sure they'd be bored again. No one thought they'd returned again, that the unthinkable would happen as evil started to grow inside one of the monk's hearts.

_**TO Be Continued…**_

_**PT: Right, a cliffhanger at last! Hope you like the next chapter, when there will be more action! Including SHOKU POWER! Yay! Please comment! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PT: Chapter 3 is up! I have a slight writer's block so some suggestions would be welcome. Plus, owing to the fact that I may be one of the youngest writers on fanfic net (I'm not sure. I'm 13; really), I have a State Test next week, so updates will have to wait awhile. There's going to be a fight scene in here, but I'm bad at those, so please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Anyways, enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I am not Christy Hui because I grew up in New York. Plus, I only own my OCs._

It was like any other day. Master Fung hadn't called the monks in for training yet and the monks had finished their chores. So the warriors were sitting around. Kimiko was playing Mindcreeper and Clay was wrestling a pig. Omi and Raimondo were pretending to play Steal the Wu. Dojo lounged lazily in the sun, feasting on barbecue and hot sauce. What could break this peaceful moment of idling? You'll see…

Master Fung stepped into grounds, where the monks were hanging out, followed by a 12-year-old girl.

"Young monks," he called out, catching the monks' attention at once, "We have a new warrior among us."

The monks immediately gave the girl rapt attention. She was unusually tall with black hair in a ponytail that streamed down her back. She had hard, black eyes and something about her face that said 'Don't mess with me'. Her frame was wide hips, a muscular back and broad shoulders. In short, she scared Dojo. Well, he got scared easily anyway, so whatever.

When she spoke, she had an unusually quiet voice.

"Hey."

She was American.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhh. Did mine ears play games with me? A new warrior?!" Omi gasped.

"It's true," the girl said, "I hail from Flushing and I've been training myself in street-fighting and climbing since I started to jump too much. I went learning Kung Fu and Jujitsu when I was ten. Master Fung invited me here telling me that I'm supposed to become a Shoku warrior with four other warriors and use the element of thunder. My name's Drew Werd. You're the monks aren't you?"

"Yeah," Raimondo stated "By the way, are you really good enough to be a Shoku warrior so soon?"

Drew glanced at Master Fung uncertainly. Master Fung gave a small nod.

"SHOKU WOLF, THUNDER!" Drew yelled as she jumped in the air. Blue lightning crackled and swirled in the air and landed in her palms. Her shadow became blue as well and crept all over her. In short, Drew looked like a lightning spirit. Drew looked at some boulders and trees nearby. Focusing, she made a dive for them and swiped. There was a slight flash as the boulders were reduced to a heap of dark ash. Drew landed neatly in front of the monks and looked at Raimondo.

"O.o"

(Crickets chirping)

5 minutes later…

"We've got a new Shen Gong Wu!!!!!!!!!" Dojo yelled as he slithered into the Wu chamber, where Master Fung was presenting Drew's signature Wu, the Eye of Dashi, to her.

"What's the Wu?" Kimiko asked as she fingered the Star of Hanabi lovingly.

The monks rushed off to the grounds as Master Fung bid them farewell. Dojo grew to his 40-foot form and the monks jumped on. Drew lodged herself between Kimiko and Omi. Kimiko took her comb out and Dojo started flying.

"Well," Dojo began, taking the Wu scroll from his pocket, "It says here that the River Kunai is supposed to be able to travel long distances as a throwing knife. It can also be used to cling onto when you're underwater. It'll go forward in any direction you want and you'll be able to breathe as long as you hold onto it or someone or something that's already holding it."

"Pretty cool." Raimondo said in awe.

"Oooooohhhhh. It will be moooooooost useful and fun to travel without having to swim!" Omi squealed.

"So where is it?" Clay asked as he straightened his hat.

"Tokyo, in the country." Dojo answered breezily.

"Home sweet ho-" Kimiko broke off as she stared at one of the birds flying alongside them. She suddenly felt uneasy.

"Huh?" Omi and Drew looked at her.

"Eeeerrrrrrr……"

Kimko started to sweat.

"Evil boy genius! Prince of darkness! At your service!" a voice bragged as a freaky Goth kid came by. He was surrounded by his robots. He was flying alongside Dojo by means of a couple of propellers.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a mooooost humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled. It would be easier to get rid of him right now than have a showdown with him for the Wu later.

The monks jumped up, prepared for battle. Kimiko was actually glad to see him.

"JACKBOTS! ATTACK!" Jack gave the usual command.

"Warriors! Get in formation!" Omi yelled.

"SHOKU DRAGON FORMATION!!!" the monks yelled.

The monks immediately had their shadows creep up upon them like armor. Jack Spicer's jaw dropped.

"HUH!??!?!?!?!"

"SHOKU WHALE, WATER!"

"SHOKU LION, FIRE!"

"SHOKU WOLF, THUNDER!"

"SHOKU BUZZARD, WIND!"

"SHOKU BULL, EARTH!"

Omi's hands were already swirling with fierce water as he summoned a tsunami out of nowhere. He went for some robots and Jack. Kimiko's arms weren't even visible under all the swirling flames. She charged, throwing fireballs and blowing fire out of her mouth. Drew was using lightning in her palms again, swiping them like swords. Raimondo brought up a hurricane and charged, blowing wind out of his mouth. Clay used his hands to bring up boulders from the ground so far below. His arms turned to massive stone limbs as he smashed a robot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spicer was already screaming as Omi pummeled him with water. His propellers broke. Kimiko was just swiping for him when he brought up an extra pair.

"DAMN YOU! MY AUNTIE GAVE ME THOSE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!!"

Drew stopped swiping at a crowd of bots to look down at the fleeing freak in surprise. There were people wimpy as that?

"Never mind that Drew!" Clay yelled, smashing the bots with some boulders.

"I agree!" Raimondo yelled as he blew the last of the bots away.

"Other evil might want the Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko punched the last of the bots as she thought of Hannibal Roy Bean.

As the monks scrambled back on Dojo, Kimiko looked over her shoulder again. In the midst of the others chatting over their victory, she couldn't help but think that they were being watched…

"The monks have grown well." Chase Young commented in his lair. He was watching the monks through a crystal ball. Wuya was, thankfully, in his 5-star bathroom. He didn't want her to see this. She was annoying enough as it is.

He turned, a slight, familiar smirk crossing his face.

_It is time…for the seeds of evil grip to the chosen monk...for prophecy to take hold…_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**PT: Alright! Please review! I've got to go now; my dog's hopping mad for the bathroom. Is Chase Young behind the evil going on in a monk's head? Mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeee…**_

_**Again, sorry the stupid fight scene. I'm bad those. Again, suggestions are welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PT: Chappy 4! Yay! Anyway, to Aria Pedrosa, I'd like to say that I'm 12 too, in 7**__**th**__** grade. I'm technically 13, according to my nationality. I guess I don't have to worry that much though. My birthday is coming up in August. It brings a lot of stuff. In 2009, I'll have to move to a different town. It's close to the town I live in now, but I'm still sad! I've lived in this town for my whole life! I feel jealous of people who have lived in the towns they loved their whole lives and never even plan to move away. I'll lose my braces too. The freedom is something I itch for. I'd like to thank everyone for reviews! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Xiaolin Showdown, then why am I here?_

"There it is!" Raimundo called out, gesturing at field.

Dojo had finally taken the monks to the country to Tokyo. He had taken them to a field of cherry blossom trees, or a haruno of sakura, as Kimiko called it.

Raimundo gestured again as the other monks whipped their heads around.

"Huh?" Omi, our cuddly cheeseball, was clearly confused.

(Crickets chirping)

"You sure you spotted our Wart?"

Omi and Kimiko turned to look at Clay, who had his mouth open.

"Clay," Raimundo said, not turning around, "You sound like your sister."

"That wasn't me!" Clay sputtered, his blond hair lifting so you could see both of his eyes.

"Then who-"

"It was us!" a shrill, happy voice cried out. The voice was familiar, veeeeeerrrrrrrrrry familiar…

"Jessie! Megan!" Omi exclaimed, wide eyed as he gawked at the girls.

"Yo!" Raimundo waved as he finally turned around, obviously pleased at the sight of the two girls.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Old friends?" she inquired of Dojo.

"Yup." Dojo replied.

"Well, who's this?" Jessie asked cheerfully, gesturing towards Drew.

"That's Drew, for thunder." Clay passed out the info breezily, obviously pleased to see his sister without having to tie each other up and attempt to toss each other of a bridge.

"New warrior, huh?" Jessie asked, looking Drew up and down.

"Uh." Drew was obviously freaked out.

"Hi!" Megan said cheerfully, waving, "I met this girl with a Shen Gong Wu while I was on vacation here! We both talked a little when I pointed the Wu out and she brought me here, saying she had a tracking device for activated Shen Gong Wu that she stole from my stupid cousin, Jack! So we both figured you knew both of us so I went with Jessie!"

Jessie and Megan were both on Jessie's motorcycle, with the Wings of Tanabi attached to the back.

"Hello! Wu anybody?" a voice called out.

"Huh?" The monks, Dojo, Jessie and Megan spun around.

There, in the sunlight, was a tall, barefoot witch with long, red hair and creepy eye-makeup.  
Omi was already screaming.

"WUYARETURNTHESHENGONGWUORSUFFERAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSTHUMILIATINGDEFEAT!"

(Crickets chirping)

"Ooookaaaaaaaayyyy…" Kimiko muttered.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone followed Omi's gaze to the object in Wuya's hand. It was a silvery-blue kunai knife.

"Oh no you ain't!" Jessie yelled as she tossed her lasso. The loop immediately closed around the kunai. Unfortunately, Clay had let his own trusty lasso out as well. His loop bumped off of Jessie's on contact and instead of getting the kunai, he got…Wuya's wrist.

Wuya grinned evilly and quickly took control of the situation. She gave a flick of her wrists…and sent the blond siblings tumbling toward a large boulder on the ground, to their deaths.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jessie found herself being jerked out of the motorcycle as the end of the lasso in her hand slipped out of her grasp. She fell, screaming and feeling fluttery in the stomach.

Clay screamed even louder as he was pulled off Dojo. He clutched his lasso…finding it to be cut in the middle. The air pressure was too much…

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kimiko screamed as she launched herself off Dojo, heading for her friends.

"Shoku lion, fire!" As she summoned fire, she felt something grabbing her wrist.

"No!"

The fire died down as Wuya tightened her grasp on Kimiko's wrist.

Raimundo was already in the air, eyes trained on the Japanese warrior…

…As Wuya grabbed him too.

"Well, I've done a nice job today." Wuya commented sickeningly, as Omi screamed and went after Clay, Megan right behind him, eyes on Jessie. Drew went for Wuya, eyes determined.

Wuya grinned as she tightened her grasp on the struggling Raimundo and Kimiko. "A Shen Gong Wu…" Omi and Megan caught the Texan siblings right before they hit the boulder…

"…and two hostages…"

With that, she disappeared just as Drew released a punch…into thin air.

"No!" Omi screamed. Clay had seen the whole thing. As soon as he got back on Dojo, he took the Fist of Tebigong from his pocket and punched himself. Jessie and Megan just sniffed as Jessie settled down in her motorcycle. Dojo started sobbing…no…_bawling_. As for Drew, the kid just tipped back her head and howled…

All around the world, people suddenly felt jabs in their hearts for no reason at all.

Soon, there wasn't a dry eye in the heavens or hell.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**PT: Hope this fight scene was okay. Thanks for all the reviews! I've got a new stream of ideas coming so…yeah…**_

_**Anyway, no problem. I won't make Drew a Mary Sue. Never intended to but I could have made her one accidentally.) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PT:**__** Hi everybody! ;) I hope you like this chapter! I am hoping to be able to start a pairing in this chapter. You may already know what the pairing is…or not… Anyways, enjoy and please review!**_

_Disclaimer: I have no ambition to own Xiaolin Showdown, but if it were up to me, I'd own it to have more seasons._

Kimiko crawled over to Raimundo. Wuya had taken them to a giant birdcage about as tall as Jack Spicer's house, with a diameter of 10 feet. She had left them with their hands tied behind their backs before she left, sniggering. Kimiko and Raimundo could see outside the cage, but there wasn't much to see. They were in a grassy field. All they could see was grass, in every direction. Kimiko doubted that they could get away easily. Wuya would definitely be watching and in this field, it won't be hard to catch the monks. The only thing they could do was untie themselves.

Kimiko nudged Raimundo. "Wake up!" she whispered fiercely. She wasn't going to sound desperate in front of him. It might give away how worried she was about him.

The Brazilian teen opened his eyes. They stared at Kimiko a moment before closing them again.

"Don't." he moaned wearily.

"Raimundo!"

Raimundo's eyes snapped open. His olive green eyes stared at the Japanese warrior. _Huh. Now that I think of it, I never really told her how nice her eyes are. I've never seen a more brilliant blue color._

"Raimundo!" Kimiko snapped, "Stay awake and help me think of how to escape!"

_She's cute when she's angry._

"How do we get out of here?" Raimundo asked, deciding to go along. It's not like he could go to sleep again. Kimiko would keep prodding him and even resort to beating him up if he won't heed her. Raimundo cringed at the thought. _Well, if she does, we'll be touching each other at the very least._ He shook his head. Huh? He had really just thought that?

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kimiko slapped him.

"Earth to Raimudo!"

"Whuh?"

Kimiko glared at the Xiaolin leader.

"You are our leader! We need to escape to help the others! Who knows what'll happen to the other monks if we aren't there? Master Fung always taught us about teamwork!"

Raimundo nodded, a numb feeling in his chest.

"Right."

Teamwork. It seemed to Raimundo that that was what stood in the way of having a relationship with Kimiko. He always cared for his friends. It felt wrong to have feelings for one of them. That would mean he favored one.

Raimundo stood up, the numb feeling still in his chest.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Kimiko stared at him for a long time. The only sound was the wind blowing through the grass.

Finally, Raimundo broke the silence. "You were the one worried about escaping!" he accused, "Answer me!"

That seemed to do the trick. Kimiko snapped out of whatever had kept her silent and staring.

"Oh! Right." She seemed embarrassed.

_Hey, did she just turn red?_

"Alright, here's the plan. It's what I can think of at the moment. You probably won't like it, but here's a plan I'll suggest for now." Kimiko leaned forward.

"You'll never believe this, but…"

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**PT: Yeah, hope this was good. It's short, but I'm slightly busy now. My mom's making me decide when to go to Paris. Yay! Paris! Anyway, that nagging is kind of annoying and I hate my mom. Sorry, did I say mom? I mean disowned mom. Forget it. As soon as I turn 18, I'm not having her in my life again. I wish I could actually disown now. For now, I'm not speaking to her. Anyway, I need to double check my homework. I'm in a bit of a cranky mood now. I'm sorry! ;(**_


	6. Emergency Message!

Dear everyone,

There's not much time. I can't go on the internet anymore. If I come back, I'll private message to you if you want. Tell me in a review. My mom's so annoying!

Till then,

PT


	7. Chapter 6

_**PT: OMG, I have no excuse myself for avoiding this fic for sooooo long :( On a brighter side, I'm updating this again but it's going to be kind of slow. Good news though: I'm almost done with my Naruto Christmas fic, so as soon as I finish that, I can update quickly again! :) Anyway, yeah, I do have problems with my mom. I've hit **that** age. Anyway, here we go!**_

_Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is cool, but not mine._

_Note: Drew is not a Mary Sue, but she will be very significant. She will have many Mary Sue properties, but only for future comic relief. Please bear with me, people!_

The Omi, Clay and Drew sat around impatiently in the Sheng Gong Wu's Temple, figdeting slightly as Master Fung meditated. Dojo was trembling in Clay's hat, apparently in shock.

Clay was rubbing his bruise, as if in infinite pain. Technically, the bruise did hurt, but not that much; the cowboy was used to pain by now, having experienced far more before, countless times over. His face was, indeed, a nasty black, but Master Fung had told him he was lucky he didn't bleed. Clay doubted this, but, for the sake of keeping a level head, agreed with it -- barely, but he did.

Omi was meditating...upside down. The cheeseball kid had his eyes clenched shut with concentration, eyebrows furrowed. Yet, the boy was twitching every five seconds or so; he could not keep his mind on saving his friends like this.

Drew's head was down, so no one could see her face. She did not cry, but just sat, eyes fixed on the floor, as if the smooth surface had caught her greatest interest.

Master Fung sat there calmly, a look of serenity over his pale face, passing over his closed eyelids.

Omi suddenly clenched his fist. He trembled violently, harding than before as something passed over his mind. These images that sudddenly came to his head, he had never seen such places before...

Omi saw himself, in his mind's eye: he was at a black temple, smooth and magnificent with trimmings of gold and red along its edges... Another flash and the monk saw himself attacking some unknown victims, eyes wicked as he stood on a pillar of water, in the middle of some place on fire. Ashes burned, sparks flew as Omi stood there, casting a great shadow, twisting the fire with his bare hands but never getting burnt and, incredibly, his fists seemed to be made of _stone_. The image changed again in a flash of black and Omi suddenly found himself listening to _screams_. Those screams, tortured, hurt, blood-curdling, chilled the monk to the bone. He heard laughter in the darkness, chilling, sick, twisted, sadistic laughter, basking in the glory of the screams.

Without another warning, Omi's vision faded completely to black.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"The Buttercup?" Raimundo stared at Kimiko incredulously. Was she kidding?

No, this was a life and death situation; she couldn't actually be kidding. Still, this was Kimiko. Of all people, she knew how to memorize this trick?

_She must be on Youtube a lot these days, _Raimundo thought dully. Still, he had to admit, it was clever. After all, why would Wuya go on Youtube and watch comedies? She wouldn't suspect a thing.

However, there was a problem...

"We're missing a cup," Raimundo said. "We need that for the Buttercup."

He was corrected a split second later, for Kimiko looked his straight in the eye and said, bluntly, "I have one."

(Crickets chirping.)

Raimundo took a deep breath as he stared at the Japanese girl's blue eyes (_They really are kind of...okay-looking)._

"Then, let's do it."

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_-Severely bangs head on table-_**

**_PT: Holy crap, I'm so sorry for this short chapter, this badly written chapter and horribly late chapter._**

**_-Bangs head again-_**

**_Sooooo sorry, but you might know what I mean by the Buttercup if you watch a lot of Youtube. I might make the next chapter longer. I'll update soon as I could. Thanks for the reviews and hoping to get more!! 00' I'm hopeless._**


End file.
